Beating the heat
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Being a cop was tough. Natsu found that the hard way. But actually deciding to wake up early for the first time in years, to avoid a traffic jam but somehow still manage life and trying to ignore the blazing heat in the morning while amusing himself with a certain blonde-haired driver that thought singing Disney songs and winking to cops was good idea. Apparently not. Oneshot


**Hi guys,**

 **If you haven't noticed, I'm selecting my stories from my old account and putting it through this account. I forgot the important details for my old account. So if some of these stories seem familiar to you, this is probably why.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel felt the sweltering heat getting to him. After blaring up the air condition in his black jeep, the pink-haired teen sighed loudly at the traffic in front of him. He had woken up that morning for the FIRST TIME, left his apartment that morning at exactly six to prepare himself for the traffic jam. Now, sitting in the jam for almost an hour was mind-blowing. Would he make it to work on time? His eyes darted down to the radio dials and fingers rolled around to at least brighten up the mood.

A scratchy noise reached his ears and he breathed happily. Fantastic. He found a station!

 _Its getting hot in here ~ So take off all our clothes~~~!_

What the- no no. Thats the last thing he needed. He doesn't need a song to remind him of the belting heat outside that was sucking the lives out of everyone. His left fingers continued to scroll,

 _If the nigga gives you attitude, pop it like its hot. Pop it like its hot. Pop it like its hotttt~~~_

Natsu turned his head to glare at the mechanical device that tortured his soul. He is not going to pop anything except his ear drums if he hears more things related to the heat. Seriously, of all the things the fricking radio station could play, must it be something that is related to the cursed weather? And in all honesty, why was it even hot in the morning? Where's the usual fresh crisp breeze that he sees on cleaning detergent commercials when they do cleaning in the morning?

The pink-haired breathed deeply. No. He must not over-react. This isn't the only station on the radio. Maybe he could do with some children songs. Instantly, his fingers rolled the radio dial in search for the children stations. Who knows, the teen thought smugly, they could put something more upbeat and childish and-

 _Ole ole, Ole Ole~~Ole ole, Ole ole_ Natsu smiled to himself, his fingers drumming softly on the wheel. See? What is this? A good ol' Disney classic from, he recognized it, The Little Mermaid 2. It was nice-

 _Me mind on fire ~ Me soul on fire~ Feeling hot hot hot~~ All people~All around me feeling hot hot hot. What to do on a night like-_

On a night like seriously thinking of taking his clothes off, rolling the windows down and driving, he thought miserably. Why oh why does he always have to speak too soon? In the end, he turned the radio off and slumped again the driver's window. Glaring at the traffic light to turn green, judging the passing vehicles, judging the drivers as well and cursing the weather for being absolutely ridiculous in the morning. Just as the light turned green, he stepped on the foot pedal, nearing towards the point where he can finally do a left turn and behold, the car in front of him was too slow and the light turned yellow followed closely, a red in seconds.

The pink haired male was tempted to roll his window down and shake his fists at the idiot in front and maybe rattle out some colourful words whilst he was at it.

Holy Mavis. It read 7:20am on the dashboard and Natsu knew that if he was ever lucky to make it out of this hell hole, he'd be sure to cycle to work from now on. If he even lives past Erza's death warrant of going against the policy of being late to work. _Again._

Just then, a gold-coloured jeep also pulled up beside his. Natsu felt glad that his windows were tinted so that he could stare at the driver. Because holy shit, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Somewhat, she seemed around his age. Blonde hair. The most gorgeous brown pair of eyes he's ever seen. Such flawless beauty that left him quite dumbfounded.

Oh. Her windows was up too. But it seemed like she was lip syncing to some music. And by the looks of it, she was really into it.

He unconsciously sizzled up closer to press his ear to his window without looking like a creep.

 _~~ my power flurries through the air into the ground!~~_ Natsu blinked. Wait. He knows this song. He continued to press his ear further.

 _~~My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!~~_ Natsu cringed. Ah yes. This was the very song he hated because it reminded him exactly of the stupid ice-idiot that "accidentally" spilt ice cubes in his jeep when he first bought it.

 _~~I'm never going back. The past is in the past!~~~_ Natsu couldn't help but stare far much longer than he thought. This girl was perfect. In a way, Natsu had almost forgotten the heat until he saw her grab an object (was that her water bottle?) and drizzled it on top as if she was in such a dramatic action.

Shit. The light turned green. Natsu once more looked at the owner of the white jeep before sadly making his turn. Ah. One more traffic light before he reaches work. The dashboard clock showed him 7:26am. Great. At least it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Until the same white jeep parked right beside him once again and he almost cried with happiness. It was the same girl. She was actually singing this time. He could tell.

 _~~It aint my fault you came here looking like that. You just made me trip fall and land on your lap. Certain bad boy swoon, body hotter than a sauna, I don't mean to be rude~~~_

Natsu gulped as her head rolled to his window, checked herself out and winked at herself...well, at him too unknowingly. As if she could see him staring at her right through his tinted windows.

 _~But I look so damn good on ya!~~_

Instantly, the pink-haired felt his cheeks light up and he felt his pants go tight. How did she know he was looking? Is this what women called, a woman's intuition? The light turned green and the white jeep sped far ahead. Natsu groaned. He had been so distracted by her flirt that he forgot to note down her number plate. Oh well. At least he memorized it. Like seriously, nothing can even get more obvious than having the word 'CELESTIAL' as a number plate.

* * *

Being in the police force was thrilling at times. But definitely not in the sweltering heat. Natsu finished the last drop of his drink before aiming it in the waste bucket. And he was forced to wear the stupid uniform everywhere he went. Looking at his watch, he had a couple more minutes before going back on the shift. He glanced up. Maybe grabbing a feed at Fairy Tail didn't sound too bad.

Deciding on that choice, he made his way over and pushed open the door. Scanning the area until his eyes landed on the front desk.

Was his eyes cheating him? The same blonde from this morning was standing there dressed as a waitress. Her blonde locks were tied in a high pony-tail and her brown eyes was skimming over the menu. Natsu felt like lady luck was on his side. Standing before him in real flesh? She was one heck of a beauty.

And he'll be damned if he doesn't do anything about it.

Confidently, he took a step towards the nearest table and sat down. As if on cue, she had come up to him with the brightest smile, Natsu mentally bet that it practically radiate on the dark side of the moon.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, can I take your order?" Sweet Mavis, her voice was angelic. Like it was a sin for him to hear it with his own ears.

 _Sure you can, baby. You can take THESE NUTS-_

"Uh-sure. Can I get the third combo? Make that a takeaway. Same thing with the drink." He watched as she neatly scribbled his order down on the notepad. Oh. Her hand was shaking. And her face seems almost red. Must've been the heat.

"That'll be ready in ten minutes. Want to pay now or after?" He looked back down on his watch. Shit. His shift is going to start in a few minutes.

"I'll pay now."

Natsu stood by the door and watched as the golden beauty came up to him with his order. She held it into his waiting arms and smiled,

"Thanks for waiting," she breathed and Natsu nodded in acknowledgment.

"The ice machine is raging. I don't know how it was even possible for it to create ice-cubes colder than ever! It's almost like a storm!" She exclaimed apologetically, handing the designated order to the waiting pink-haired cop.

Instantly, a thought formed in his head. Slowly, he leaned down towards the girl and smirked evilly,  
"Let the storm rage on," Instantly, he saw a deep hue of red settling on her cheeks before continuing,  
"The cold never bothered me anyway." And he watched in pure amusement as her brown orbs widen and looked horrified at him. Natsu had it. The pink-haired teen bursted out laughing, not having the smallest concern whether people were watching him having a fit of laughter.

Let their curiosity and stares be damned.

Slowly but surely, he managed to calm down and looked at the blushing blonde waitress that stood in front of him. He placed a hand on her left shoulder and smiled,

"You wouldn't happen to own a gold-colored jeep with the number plate of CELESTIAL, would you?" Her eyes looked at him in shock and he fought down the laughing lord that was threatening to escape,

"H-How could-?"

"Try get your windows tinted. After all, it's not every day that you see someone belting out frozen in the middle of summer, drizzling herself with a water bottle and winking at a cop while at a traffic light, do you?"

Natsu smiled. 

This was the best thing that ever happened. And for once, he was so glad he woke up early, drove in the sweltering heat and thanked humanity for traffic lights and maybe, just maybe, for simply waking up an extra early that morning.

* * *

 **And thats another one-shot done. Have a good one, guys. And please, leave a review or somethin' to help me improve.**

 **Songs I used: Hot in Herre by Nelly**

 **Drop it like its hot by Snoop Dog**

 **Hot, hot, hot by Sameul E Wright (Little Mermaid 2)**

 **Let it go from Frozeon**

 **Ain't my fault by Zara Larsson**

 **Lots of love,**

 **B7** **K**


End file.
